Karness Muur
Karness Muur war einer der ersten Sith-Lords, die sich vor über 7000 Jahren vor der Schlacht von Yavin, am Ende der Hundertjährigen Dunkelheit auf dem Planeten Korriban zu Herrschern über die Sithspezies aufschwangen. Der Zeitgenosse von Ajunta Pall und XoXaan erschuf nach langjährigen Experimenten mit Sith-Alchemie und der Kreation von Bestien wie den Rakghouls einen Talisman, der nach dem Tod seines Körpers seinen Geist aufnahm und ihm so die Chance auf ewiges Leben bot. Nachdem das Artefakt über Jahrtausende immer wieder den Besitzer gewechselt hatte, gelangte es aus unbekannten Gründen in die Unterstadt des Planeten Taris, wo es erst während der Mandalorianischen Kriege von Pulsipher gefunden wurde. Auf dem Planeten Jebble nahm Muur dann die Jedi-Meisterin Celeste Morne in Besitz, die jedoch mit Hilfe Zayne Carrick die Gefahr durch den alten Sith-Lord erkannte und sich von diesem in einen Stasis-Kerker einschließen ließ. Die folgenden 4000 Jahren verbrachten Celeste Morne und Karness Muur im ständigen geistigen Kampf um die Herrschaft über den Körper der Jedi und wurden erst kurz nach Ergehen der Order 66 von Darth Vader aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit. Biografie Sith-Lords miniatur|links|Karness Muur während der [[Schlacht von Corbos.]] In seiner Jugend wurde Karness Muur in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen und absolvierte um das Jahr 7000 VSY seine Ausbildung zum Jedi-Ritter. Allerdings experimentierten Muur und einige andere Jedi, zu denen auch Ajunta Pall, XoXaan und Sorzus Syn gehörten, mit der Macht und setzten sie so ein, dass sie das Leben selbst mit ihr beeinflussen konnten.Legacy – Vector Das Misstrauen des Ordens war daraufhin geweckt, nicht zuletzt aufgrund des Ersten Schismas aus ähnlichen Gründen tausende Jahre zuvor. Da sie ihre neu erlangten Fähigkeiten jedoch nicht aufgeben wollten, entwickelte sich bald ein Konflikt zwischen den beiden Fraktionen es Ordens, der im Jahr 7003 VSY schließlich in Gewalt umschlug. Der anschließende blutige Konflikt zwischen Jedi und Dunklen Jedi ging später als Hundertjährige Dunkelheit in die Geschichte ein.Jedi-Chroniken – Das Goldene Zeitalter der SithThe New Essential Chronology In den folgenden Jahren wurden die Dunklen Jedi vom Orden immer stärker bedrängt, wodurch sie sich dazu gezwungen sahen, Monster mithilfe der Macht zu erschaffen. Besonders Karness Muur bewies dabei großes Talent und war maßgeblich an der Erschaffung des Leviathans und anderer Kreaturen beteiligt. Doch trotz der Bestien auf ihrer Seite konnten die Dunklen Jedi den Streitkräften der Republik und des Jedi-Ordens nicht standhalten und wurden immer weiter zurückgedrängt. Die letzte Schlacht schlugen Muur und Gefährten im Jahr 6900 VSY auf dem Planeten Corbos, wo sie sich gegen Jedi-Jäger und andere ernstzunehmende Feinde behaupten mussten, waren aufgrund der Übermacht ihrer Gegner jedoch zur Aufgabe gezwungen. Obwohl die Hundertjährige Dunkelheit mit der Niederlage der Dunklen Jedi beendet war, forderte die Öffentlichkeit die Hinrichtung der Verantwortlichen, was der Jedi-Orden jedoch kategorisch ablehnte. Aus diesem Grund wurden die Überlebenden aus der Republik verbannt und weitgehend unbewaffnet in die Unbekannten Regionen geschickt. miniatur|rechts|[[XoXaan und Muur auf Korriban.]] Nach dem Austritt aus dem Hyperraum landeten Muur und seine Gefährten auf dem Planeten Korriban, wo sie von den primitiven Einheimischen aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten und fortschrittlichen Technologie als Götter verehrt wurden. Kurze Zeit später gelang es Ajunta Pall sogar, sich durch die Ermordung des amtierenden Königs Hakagram Graush zum Herrscher aufzuschwingen und wurde somit der erste Dunkle Lord der Sith.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Während seine Gefährten sich mit der Erlangung von immer größerer Macht beschäftigten, verfolgte Karness Muur seine Forschungen mit den später als Sith-Alchemie bekannten Machtkräften weiter. Sein Ziel war fortan die Konservierung des eigenen Lebens, der Sieg über den Tod. Dabei versuchte er jedoch nicht, den Körper zu erhalten, sondern konzentrierte sich auf den Fortbestand seines Bewusstseins. Zu diesem Zweck gab er schließlich den Muur-Talisman, ein einem sechsbeinigen Insekt nachempfundenes goldenes Schmuckstück in den er seinen Geist projizierte,bei der Dunklen Jedi Sorzus Syn in Auftrag. Zuvor hatte er die Erschaffung einer Seuche beendet, die fast jedes Wesen in eine willenlose Sklavenkreatur, einen Rakghoul, verwandeln konnte und allein dem Träger des Talismans unterwürfig machte. Er wusste allerdings nicht,das Syn noch zwei weitere Talismane geschaffen hatte:Einen für Muurs Rivalen Dreypa und einen sehr viel mächtigeren für sich selbst. Als Muurs Körper schließlich in hohem Alter starb, setzte der Sith-Lord sein Leben im Talisman fort, der sich daraufhin ähnlich einem Parasiten den Körper eines starken Anwenders der Macht suchte. In der Folgezeit führten Rivalitäten und Intrigen zum häufigen Wechsel des Besitzers, wodurch der Talisman überwiegend versteckt gehalten wurde. Dreypa entwickelte sogar einen Stasis-Kerker, der Muur außer Gefecht setzen sollte, da der Rivale keine Möglichkeit sah, den Talisman selbst zu zerstören. Schließlich gelangte der Talisman zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in die Unterstadt des Stadtplaneten Taris, wo der Besitzer bei einem Höhleneinsturz ums Leben kam und der Talisman bald den Ausbruch der Rakghoul-Seuche auslöste, die über Jahrtausende immer mit dem Planeten in Verbindung gebracht werden sollte. Eine von Muurs Schriften, der Kodex von Karness Muur, befand sich zusammen mit dem Talisman um das Jahr 5000 VSY im Besitz von Naga Sadow und wurde von diesem aus der alten Sprache der Sith in Basic übersetzt und von vielen Anhängern der Dunklen Seite rezipiert.Knights of the Old Republic – Vector Auferstehung Bergungsaktion miniatur|links|Karness Muur in der Vision. Während der Mandalorianischen Kriege im Jahr 3963 VSY empfingen die Meister des Jedi-Geheimbunds eine Vision, in der sie einen Sith-Lord mit einem Amulett sahen, der das von Mandalorianern besetzte Taris beherrschte. Die Mandalorianer waren jedoch mit der Rakghoul-Seuche infiziert und während Q'Anilia, Feln und Xamar von den Bestien angegriffen wurden, erschienen ihnen vier Männer aus verschiedenen Zeitepochen: Der flüchtige Zayne Carrick, ein Mann in schwarzer Rüstung, ein Jugendlicher und ein Pirat. Überzeugt davon, dass die Vision durch den Muur-Talisman ausgelöst wurde, der Jahrtausende zuvor verloren ging, aber von Angehörigen des Geheimbunds in der Unterstadt von Taris vermutet wurde''Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' und sich nun mit der angenommenen Bedrohung durch Zayne Carrick zusammenschloss, berichteten die Meister Lucien Draay über die Vision. Nach einer Konsultation von Naga Sadows Aufzeichnungen entschied dieser aufgrund der gebotenen Dringlichkeit, einen seiner persönlichen Agenten mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen. Ein Jedi-Schatten sollte auf Taris nach dem Talisman suchen, ihn bergen und schließlich unschädlich machen. Dafür wählte er Celeste Morne aus, die sich derzeit in der Nähe von Taris befand und die im Laufe der Jahre zur besten Agentin des Geheimbunds geworden war. miniatur|rechts|[[Pulsipher hat den Talisman geborgen.]] Nach der Ankunft auf Taris machte sich Celeste sofort auf den Weg in die Unterstadt, um dort im Gebiet der Rakghoul nach dem Talisman zu suchen. Kurz nach einem Zusammentreffen mit den vor Rakghouls fliehenden Zayne Carrick und Marn Hierogryph, bei dem Celeste Bekanntschaft mit der Tollpatschigkeit des angeblichen Padawan-Mörders und seinem snivvianischen Kumpel machte, wurde die Unterstadt von mehreren Explosionen erschüttert, die nicht vom orbitalen Bombardement durch die Mandalorianer verursacht wurden, sondern auf Grabungen in diesem Gebiet hinwiesen. Bevor die drei flüchten konnten, stürzten sie bei der nächsten starken Erschütterung in einen Schacht, der sie weiter in die Tiefen der Planetenoberfläche führte. Nachdem sie wieder zu sich gekommen waren, beobachteten Zayne, Gryph und Celeste eine Gruppe Mandalorianer unter der Führung von Pulsipher, die ein antikes Artefakt geborgen hatten und nun zur Oberfläche zurückkehrten. Entschlossen, den Talisman ihrem Auftrag gemäß nach Coruscant zu bringen, folgte Celeste den Mandalorianern mittels eines Jet-Packs, wobei sich Zayne und Gryph ihr abermals anschlossen. An der Oberfläche angekommen schlichen sich die drei in eines der mandalorianischen Schiffe, das kurz darauf Taris verließ. Eisiges Schlachtfeld miniatur|links|[[Pulsipher mit dem Talisman.]] Nach einer längeren Reise durch den Hyperraum erreichte Pulsiphers Schiff Mar'eyce den Eisplaneten Jebble, den die Mandalorianer derzeit als Aufmarschgebiet für neue Rekruten nutzten. Kurz vor der Landung beobachteten die drei blinden Passagiere aus einem Lüftungsschacht heraus Pulsipher und seine Kameraden. Dabei erfuhren sie, dass der Mandalorianer mit dem Artefakt der Sith versuchen wollte, seine Diskreditierung vor Mandalore dem Ultimativen aufgrund seiner langjährigen Tätigkeit für Demagol aufzuheben. Als Celeste jedoch versuchte, mittels des Jedi-Gedankentricks Pulsipher dazu zu bewegen, den Talisman aus der nächsten Luftschleuse zu werfen, ergriff das Artefakt von dem Mandalorianer Besitz, woraufhin er beeinflusst von Muurs Geist einen seiner Kameraden tötete. Mit der Aussicht auf die Erweckung der dem Talisman innewohnenden Macht entschied sich Celeste kurz nach der Landung, Pulsipher weiterhin zu beobachten und eine günstige Gelegenheit abzupassen. Nachdem sie die Basis betreten hatten, löste Gryph durch eine Unachtsamkeit im Umgang mit seinem Blaster einen Einsturz aus, der die Gruppe trennte und die mandalorianischen Wachen auf sie aufmerksam machte. Doch bevor diese Zayne und Celeste in Gewahrsam nehmen konnten, verwandelten sich die Soldaten in Rakghoul und lösten somit ein Chaos im Camp aus, dem immer mehr Mandalorianer zum Opfer fielen. Verstört darüber, dass die ansonsten primitiven Bestien mit Blastern um sich schossen, kämpften sich die beiden Jedi durch die Festung bis zu einem Balkon vor, von dem aus sie das komplette Aufmarschgebiet überblicken konnten. Mit Schrecken wurde ihnen daraufhin klar, was die tausenden Soldaten verursachen würden, wenn sie die Rakghoul-Seuche nach Alderaan und somit in die Galaxis hinaustrügen. Durch die Tollpatschigkeit Zaynes rutschten die beiden auf dem Weg zum Kommunikationszentrum einen Abhang hinunter. Nachdem Celeste sich mit Lucien Draay in Verbindung gesetzt und neue Befehle erhalten hatte, traf auch Zayne ein und kontaktierte sowohl seine Freunde als auch Cassus Fett, um über die Situation zu berichten. Anschließend machte Zayne sich auf den Weg zurück in die Zitadelle, um nach Gryph zu suchen, wurde dabei jedoch von zwei Rakghouls außer Gefecht gesetzt und in Pulsiphers Labor geschafft. miniatur|rechts|Die [[Rakghouls verneigen sich vor Celeste.]] In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Pulsipher mit den Aufzeichnungen bezüglich des Talismans auseinandergesetzt, fand allerdings keinen Ansatzpunkt, um sich die Macht des Artefakts zunutze zu machen. Als Zayne schließlich zu ihm gebracht wurde, berichtete er dem Jedi über seine Gründe und Ergebnisse, wobei Pulsipher auch über eine Stasiskapsel sprach, die von Sith-Lord Dreypa als Folterinstrument entworfen worden war. Doch als der Mandalorianer Zayne am Hals packte, löste sich der Talisman von der Aussicht auf einen machtsensitiven Besitzer getrieben von seinem Arm und versuchte, von Zayne Besitz zu ergreifen. Doch in diesem Moment erreichte auch Celeste den Raum und versuchte, das Artefakt von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten, obwohl Zayne sich opfern wollte, um weiteren Schaden durch die Seuche zu vermeiden. Als schließlich auch Gryph den Schauplatz erreichte, überzeugte Celeste den Talisman davon, anstatt Zayne sie selbst auszuwählen. Dieser schlang sich um ihren Hals, woraufhin sie eine Vision des Karness Muurs erlebte und auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Als sie sich schließlich wieder aufrichtete, stellte Celeste erstaunt fest, dass die Rakghouls nun unter ihrem Kommando standen. Besessen von der dunklen Macht des Talismans befahl sie den Bestien daraufhin, alle verbliebenen Mandalorianer zu töten. Durch die Vereinigung mit dem Talisman erhielt Celeste auch Zugriff auf das Wissen von Karness Muur, das sie die wahre Natur der Rakghoul-Seuche erkennen ließ. miniatur|links|Celeste wird von [[Zayne Carrick|Zayne im Kerker eingeschlossen.]] Nachdem Gryph und Zaynes Lichtschwert von den Rakghouls auf ihren Befehl hin geborgen worden waren, enthüllte der Snivvianer Zayne Celestes wahren Auftrag und ihre Zugehörigkeit zum Geheimbund. Im folgenden Streitgespräch teilte sie dem Padawan die Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Beweggründe zum Beitritt zum Geheimbund mit. Zayne führte ihr allerdings vor Augen, dass die Methoden ihrer Meister falsch waren und sie selbst drohte zu dem zu werden, was man zuvor ihm und seinen Kameraden prophezeit hatte: Ein Sith, der den Tod unzähliger Lebewesen durch eine von der Dunklen Seite erschaffene Armee verursachte. Erschüttert von Zaynes Argumenten erkannte Celeste ihren Fehler und bat ihn darum, sie zu töten, bevor sie noch schlimmeres Leid verursachen konnte. Allerdings kam Zayne die Idee, den Kerker Lord Dreypas zu nutzen, um den Talisman und damit Karness Muur von der Welt abzuschotten. Bevor Zayne die Kammer versiegelte, gab ihm Celeste einige Hinweise auf die zu unternehmenden Schritte. Er solle sie nach Odryn zum Schrein der Erhabenen bringen, wo Wissenschaftler des Geheimbunds Sith-Artefakte untersuchten, und überreichte ihm einen Schlüssel, um dort Zutritt zu erlangen. Mit dem Versprechen Zaynes, sie bald wieder aus dem Kerker zu befreien und ihr zu helfen, bat Celeste den Jedi, nach Krynda Draay zu suchen und sie über die Machenschaften ihres Sohnes zu informieren, da sie von der Rechtschaffenheit der Jedi-Meisterin überzeugt war. Verschwendete Zeit Durch das Versiegeln des Kerkers wurde auch der Einfluss des Talismans auf die Rakghouls unterbrochen, die daraufhin außer Kontrolle gerieten und sich gegenseitig angriffen. Doch bevor Zayne und Gryph von den Bestien überrannt werden konnten, traf die Moomo Williwaw ein und rettete die beiden von Jebble. Als sie den Orbit erreichten, traf auch Cassus Fetts Flotte über dem Eisplaneten ein und eröffneten unverzüglich das orbitale Bombardement mittels nuklearer Sprengköpfe. Zutiefst erschüttert beobachtete Zayne den Untergang des Planeten, der für die kommenden Jahrtausende unbewohnbar sein würde, und trauerte um Celeste, die wahrscheinlich diesem Inferno mitsamt Kerker und Talisman zum Opfer gefallen war. Nachdem Cassus Fett Zayne für die Warnung gedankt und ihnen freies Geleit gewährt hatte, erklärte Zayne seinen Freunden die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage. miniatur|rechts|[[Schurk-Heren entdeckt die „Jebble-Truhe“.]] Doch entgegen Zaynes Annahme überstand der Sith-Kerker das Bombardement unbeschadet und versank in den Fluten der geschmolzenen Eismassen. Innerhalb der nächsten Jahrtausende kehrte der Planet in seinen vorherigen Zustand zurück und Celeste wurde unter kilometerdicken Eisschichten begraben, wo der Kerker um das Jahr 1400 VSY von Bergleuten entdeckt wurde. Da sie den Behälter nicht öffnen oder mit Scannern sondieren konnten, nahmen die Bergleute an, dass etwas äußerst Wertvolles darin versteckt sein müsse, woraufhin einer dieser Männer seine Kameraden tötete und das Artefakt vom Planeten schaffte. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten entstanden immer neue Gerüchte um die „Jebble-Truhe“, wobei die Aussicht auf einen Jedi-Schatz den Wert stetig in die Höhe trieb und die jeweiligen Besitzer strenge Geheimhaltung übten, um eine Entdeckung durch den Jedi-Orden zu vermeiden. Oftmals wurde sogar Blut vergossen, um in den Besitz der Truhe zu gelangen, sodass sogar ein Krieg um das Artefakt ausgefochten wurde – ebenso wie um den Muur-Talisman selbst, Jahrtausende zuvor. Allerdings überlebte niemand den Konflikt auf Aridus, sodass die Truhe mit unbekanntem Inhalt für lange Zeit zwischen den Gebeinen der Kämpfer ruhte. Erst einige Jahre vor dem Aufstieg des Galaktischen Imperiums fand die Crew der Uhumele unter Captain Schurk-Heren das umkämpfte Artefakt.Dark Times – Vector miniatur|links|Die Truhe wird versteckt. Erst nach dem Ende der Klonkriege mit der Ausrufung des Imperiums und dem Ergehen von Order 66 entschied sich Schurk-Heren schließlich dazu, die Truhe zu verkaufen. Er und seine Freunde hatten bereits viel durchgemacht, dem flüchtigen Jedi Dass Jennir und dem Widerstandskämpfer Bomo Grünborke Zuflucht gewährt. Nachdem jedoch die Suche nach der Familie des Nosaurianers ein grausames Ende nahm, entschied sich Dennir, die Uhumele zu verlassen. Wenig später wurde ein weiteres Crewmitglied, der Phindaner Janks, bei einer imperialen Razzia auf einem Marktplatz aufgegriffen und inhaftiert, den anderen gelang die Flucht. Als kurz darauf ein alter Bekannter des Yarkora Interesse an der Truhe bekundete, beschloss Heren schließlich den Verkauf des Artefakts. In weiser Voraussicht versteckte die Crew sie jedoch in einem unbekannten Asteroidenfeld, was sich schon kurz nach der Ankunft auf Mimban als Glücksfall herausstellte: Haka Hai brach seine Vereinbarung und nahm die Crew der Uhumele gefangen, nur durch den Einsatz von Bomo Grünborke gelang ihnen schließlich die Flucht, wobei allerdings der Elomin „Sniffles“ sein Leben ließ.Dark Times – Parallelen miniatur|rechts|[[Anakin Skywalker|Vader und Peturri untersuchen das antike Hologramm.]] In der Zwischenzeit litt Janks unter den Befragungsmethoden des noch jungen Galaktischen Imperiums, bis er etwa drei Monate nach der Order 66 von Darth Vader persönlich zur Uhumele und ihrer antiken Fracht befragt wurde. Auch Janks war damals bereits Crewmitglied unter Captain Heren gewesen, als dieser die Jebble-Truhe entdeckte. Zusammen mit den Informationen von Janks und den Forschungen Fane Peturris, die auf ein Sith-Artefakt aus der Vergangenheit hinwiesen, arrangierte Vader ein neuerliches Kaufangebot für die Truhe, was ungefähr drei Wochen später Schurk-Heren erreichte. Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt auf einem unbekannten Mond nahe Aridus berichtete der Captain Bomo und den noch immer trauernden anderen Crewmitgliedern über die lange Geschichte des Artefakts und das Leid, welches von ihm verursacht wurde. Jedoch stellte sich auch diesmal kurz nach der Landung heraus, dass sie wiederum in eine Falle gelockt worden waren. Nachdem die Grußße von den Sturmtruppen Vaders festgesetzt wurden, gingen der Sith-Lord und Peturri nochmals die gesammelten Daten durch, wobei sie auch eine Holo-Aufzeichnung von Marn Hierogryph sichteten, in der er seine ganz eigene Version der Begegnung mit Celeste Morne und dem Muur-Talisman wiedergab. Der Projektor war bei der Eroberung von Muunilinst unter anderen Kostbarkeiten entdeckt worden und so in die Hände der Imperialen gelangt. Kampf und Einsamkeit Befreiung miniatur|links|Muur macht seinem Ärger Luft. Obwohl Peturri zur Vorsicht riet, zeigte sich Vader ungeduldig und zerschnitt den Behälter, in dem sich Dreypas Kerker befand, kurzerhand mit seinem Lichtschwert. Während sich der Wissenschaftler bemühte, eiligst seinen Schutzanzug zum Schutz vor der Rakghoul-Seuche anzulegen, öffnete der Sith-Lord bereits den Kerker und befreite somit die seit fast 4000 Jahren schlafende Celeste Morne. Nach kurzer Zeit erwachte die Jedi-Meisterin in dem Glauben, dass Zayne sein Versprechen hatte einlösen und sie sowohl aus dem Kerker als auch vom Muur-Talisman befreien können. Doch während sie noch realisierte, dass nicht Zayne sie befreit hatte, der Talisman sich noch immer an ihrem Hals befand und inzwischen vier Jahrtausende vergangen waren, begann Muur sofort umgehend eine Tirade über die verschwendete Zeit in Gefangenschaft und die Erfindung seines alten Rivalen Dreypa. Als sie jedoch vom kürzlichen Sturz der Republik durch die Sith unter maßgeblicher Beteiligung Vaders erfuhr, griff sie ihren Befreier umgehend an, was Muur seinerseits sehr erfreute. Während des folgenden Kampfes realisierte der Geist des Sith-Lords die Stärke Darth Vaders und versuchte durch seine Einflüsterungen, Celeste den Kampfeswillen zu nehmen und zur Aufgabe zu bewegen. miniatur|rechts|Celeste entfesselt die Macht des Talismans. Nach einigen Minuten des Schlagabtauschs konnte Vader die Jedi-Meisterin in die Ecke drängen und entwaffnen. Im Angesicht der drohenden Niederlage und den Einflüsterungen Muurs wurde Celeste klar, dass Vader den Talisman nicht bekommen durfte, während diesem trotz Muurs Bemühungen ebenfalls klar wurde, dass er nur einen Meister gegen einen anderen austauschen würde. Durch Peturris Fluchtversuch wurde dem Sith bewusst, dass auch dies nur eine von Palpatine inszenierte Probe seiner Loyalität war, was Celeste dazu nutzte, durch die Verwandlung des Wissenschaftlers in einen Rakghoul für Ablenkung zu sorgen und ihre Lichtschwert wieder an sich zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig setzte auch Schurk-Heren seinen Fluchtplan in Gang, indem er einen Klonkrieger niederschlug und dessen Waffe zur Befreiung seiner Freunde nutzte, die daraufhin schnellstmöglich den Kampfschauplatz verließen. Celeste konnte nun erneut den Kampf gegen Vader und seine Soldaten aufnehmen, erkannte jedoch bald ihre schlechten Chancen, weshalb sie sich der Macht des Talismans hingab und alle Klonkrieger ebenfalls in Rakghouls verwandelte. Während diese sich nun gegen Darth Vader wandten und ihn zum Rückzug zwangen, tobte Muur vor Wut, da Celeste seinen Einflüsterungen widerstanden und seine Macht nicht nach seinem Willen eingesetzt hatte. Während Darth Vader und die Uhumele von der Oberfläche des Mondes flüchteten, bereitete sich Celeste Morne auf eine lange Zeit nur in der Gesellschaft der Rakghouls und des Geistes von Karness Muur vor. Obwohl dieser über die Geschehnisse tobte, fand Celeste Trost darin, dass sie Lord Dreypas Kerker entkommen und Karness Muur ebenso wie sie ein Gefangener des jeweils anderen war. Mögliche Wirte miniatur|links|[[Celeste Morne wird von Muur beeinflusst.]] Doch während Celeste Morne und Karness Muur die nächsten zwanzig Jahre in der Abgeschiedenheit des Mondes verbrachte, entwickelte sich in der Galaxis eine Rebellion, die dem Imperium die Stirn bot und in der Schlacht von Yavin schließlich sogar den Todesstern zerstörte. In all diesen Jahren hatte Darth Vader jedoch nie die Jedi-Meisterin und den Talisman vergessen und fragte sich, ob sie möglicherweise noch immer von Nutzen für ihn sein könnte. Nachdem ein Sternzerstörer über dem Aridus-Mond den Kontakt zu drei Landefähren verloren hatte, hatte Vader eine Idee, wie er die Rebellen-Allianz beträchtlich schwächen könnte. Er ließ den Doppelagenten Wyl Tarson Fehlinformationen über eine zurückgelassene Superwaffe des Imperiums in das Spionagenetzwerk der Rebellen einspeisen, was Mon Mothma zur Entsendung eines Untersuchungstrupps veranlasste. So konnte der Dunkle Lord den Millennium Falke mit Han Solo und Chewbacca und ein Rebellen-Transporter mit Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Deena Shan, Basso, Able und einigen anderen Soldaten auf den abgelegenen Mond locken. Bei der Erkundung der näheren Umgebung spähte Able über eine Hügelkante, wobei er von den angreifenden Rakghouls überrannt wurde, die die Rebellen sofort zum Rückzug veranlassten, während einige der Freiheitskämpfer sich ebenfalls infizierten. Han, Deena, Chewbacca und Basso gelang der Rückzug an Bord des Falken, während Luke und Leia jedoch durch die Rakghouls von ihren Freunden abgeschnitten wurden.Rebellion – Vector (Rebellion) miniatur|rechts|Der verwandelte [[Able mit Celeste Morne und Karness Muur.]] In den Jahren der Abgeschiedenheit war Celeste kontinuierlich vom Geist des alten Sith-Lords bearbeitet worden, sodass ihr die Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit immer schwerer fiel und begann entsprechend Muurs Einflüsterungen, die Jedi dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Seinerseits freute sich Karness Muur über die Ankunft des stark machtempfänglichen Luke Skywalkers, der ihm erneut eine Chance bieten würde, seine Macht in der Galaxis zu entfesseln. Als Luke schließlich in der Höhle ankam, griff Celeste ihn zornig mit ihrem Lichtschwert an, was der nur rudimentär ausgebildete Jedi nahezu unmöglich parieren konnte. Nach kurzem Kampf hatte Celeste Luke schließlich in die Ecke gedrängt und verlangte von dem geschockten jungen Mann zu erfahren, in wessen Auftrag er gekommen sei. In diesem Moment betrat auch Leia die Höhle und versuchte Luke zu helfen, wurde aber von Celeste bemerkt und umgehend von ihr angegriffen. Die von der Dunklen Seite verwirrte Jedi wurde jedoch durch die Blasterschüsse Ables gestoppt, der den Ansturm der Rakghouls überlebt hatte und nun seinem General und der Prinzessin beistehen wollte. Angetrieben vom Zorn, der sich im Laufe von 4000 Jahren in ihr angesammelt hatte, verwandelte sie voller Hass den ehemaligen Klonkrieger in einen willenlosen Rakghoul und wandte sich daraufhin erneut den beiden Rebellen zu, um sie entsprechend Muurs Bitte genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. miniatur|links|Muurs Vision seiner Herrschaft durch [[Luke Skywalker.]] Doch in diesem Moment erkannte Karness Muur das wahre Potenzial der beiden machtsensitiven Menschen und sah in ihnen die Chance seiner Wiedergeburt, um schließlich über die Galaxis zu herrschen. Aus diesem Grund löste er den Muur-Talisman von Celestes Hals und versuchte nun, Luke in Besitz zu nehmen. Allerdings warf sich Leia dazwischen, die zwar nicht völlig den Vorstellungen des Sith-Lords entsprach, jedoch ein ähnlich großes Potenzial wie Luke besaß. Doch nach dem ersten Moment in Freiheit realisierte Celeste, dass sie die Einsamkeit und Stille ohne die flüsternde Stimme des Sith-Lords in einer fremden Zeit, in einer unbekannten Galaxis nicht ertragen könnte. Bevor der Talisman sich begleitet von Muurs freudiger Erwartung vollständig um den Hals der Prinzessin legen konnte, schritt Celeste ein und nahm ihn erneut an sich. Diesmal geschah es jedoch freiwillig, einerseits aus dem Wunsch, nicht einsam zu sein, andererseits um Karness Muur nun seinerseits zu ihrem Gefangenen zu machen. Anschließend machte sie sich auf den Weg zum nun verlassenen Rebellen-Shuttle, als Luke sie um Unterweisung in den Wegen der Macht bat. Nachdem die Jedi-Meisterin ihn jedoch vor der in ihm liegenden Dunkelheit gewarnt hatte, verließ sie zusammen mit einigen Rakghouls den Mond, um diese fremde Galaxis zu erkunden. Auch Luke und Leia wurden kurz darauf vom Falke abgeholt und sicher vom Planeten gebracht. Die Besatzung des Sternzerstörers im Orbit verwandelte Celeste im Vorbeiflug in Rakghouls, woraufhin das Schiff führerlos auf der Oberfläche des Mondes zerschellte, während Celeste sich zusammen mit Muurs Geist aufmachte, die Galaxis zu erkunden. Das Erbe der Sith Der Freiheit nahe miniatur|rechts|Celeste und Muurs Geist. In der Zeit nach diesen Ereignissen mischte sich Celeste Morne auch wegen der potenziellen Bedrohung durch Muurs Geist nicht weiter in die Belange der Galaxis ein, sodass sie auch den Tod Palpatines, die Gründung der Neuen Republik, den Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong und den Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg sowie den Aufstieg des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums unter der Fel-Dynastie bestenfalls aus der Ferne beobachtete. Erst im Jahr 127 NSY hatte Celeste erneut Kontakt mit der galaktischen Zivilisation, als sie unerwartet auf den ''Pellaeon''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Iron Sun traf. Nachdem ihr Shuttle an Bord geholt worden war, verwandelte die Jedi-Meisterin die komplette Besatzung nach und nach in Rakghouls. Das imperiale Oberkommando nahm aufgrund des abrupten Kontaktverlusts daraufhin an, dass das Schiff einem Masseschatten zum Opfer gefallen sei und verschwendete keine Ressourcen auf die Suche nach ihm und seiner Crew. Auch für die nächsten zehn Jahre konnte Celeste weitere Einmischungen in die Belange der Galaxis vermeiden und ignorierte die Bedrohung durch die Sith unter Darth Krayt sowie die erneute fast vollständige Auslöschung des Jedi-Ordens. Stattdessen beschäftigte sie sich mit den Datenbanken des Schiffes und informierte sich über alle wichtigen Ereignisse der galaktischen Geschichte. Wiederholt versuchte Karness Muur in dieser Zeit, Celeste zur Rückkehr in die Zivilisation zu bewegen, allein mit der Intention, dort seine Seuche zu verbreiten. Sie durchschaute jedoch die Pläne des Sith und verweigerte sich seinem Einfluss, seinem Willen nachzugeben und ihm die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Allerdings hatte Muur bereits gespürt, dass die Zeit der Einsamkeit bald vorbei sein und ein weiterer geeigneter Wirt für den Talisman eintreffen würde. 220px|miniatur|links|Celeste und Muur staunen über Cade. Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen, Darth Krayt Einhalt zu gebieten, machten sich Cade Skywalker – ein Nachfahre Luke Skywalkers –, seine Freunde Jariah Syn und Deliah Blue sowie der Jedi-Ritter Shado Vao und drei Imperiale Ritter im Jahr 137 NSY auf den Weg Had Abbadon, um dort einen Anschlag auf den Sith-Lord auszuführen. Während Cade in seinem Quartier auf der Mynock meditierte empfing Cade unvermittelt eine Vision Celeste Mornes durch die Macht, ebenso wie die Jedi-Meisterin auf ihrem Schiff. Kurz darauf wurde das Schiff von den Gravitationsgeneratoren der Iron Sun aus dem Hyperraum und in den Hangar des Sternzerstörers gezogen. Nach dem vorsichtigen Verlassen der Mynock entdeckte die Crew dort einige abgenagte Skelette, wobei die Gruppe von einigen Rakghouls angegriffen wurde. Dabei wurden Azlyn Rae und Cade verletzt, bevor Celeste die Bestien zurückrufen konnte. Dann bemerkte die Jedi-Meisterin, dass Cade und Azlyn mit der Seuche infiziert worden waren, woraufhin die beiden Infizierten von ihren Freunden trennte und hinter ein Energiefeld sperrte. Anschließend erklärte sie den beiden, dass sie mit der Rakghoul-Seuche infiziert waren und bald zu willenlosen Bestien mutieren würden. Allerdings bemerkte Cade, dass Celeste von der Dunklen Seite umgeben war und konfrontierte sie damit. So erzählte zunächst Celeste ihre Lebensgeschichte und informierte Cade und Azlyn über die Natur der Rakghouls und des Talismans, woraufhin Cade ihr von seiner Mission berichtete. Kurz darauf setzte bei den beiden langsam die Verwandlung in Rakghouls ein, woraufhin Celeste den beiden einen schnellen Tod versprach. Da Cade jedoch nicht bereit war, dieses Schicksal zu akzeptieren, verlangte er zu erfahren, ob es sich um eine Krankheit handle. Nachdem Celeste ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie zwar von Sith-Magie erschaffen, jedoch wie ein Virus verbreitet wurde, reinigte Skywalker unter Einsatz seiner Heilungskräfte auf dem schmalen Grad zwischen Heller und Dunkler Seite der Macht und den Erinnerungen an ihre Jugend ihre beiden Körper von der Seuche, was von Karness Muur und Celeste Morne gleichermaßen bestaunt wurde. Als die beiden schließlich geheilt in den Hangar zurückkehrten, teilte Celeste der Gruppe mit, dass sie von seinen Kräften und der Loyalität gegenüber seinen Freunden beeindruckt war und sich aus diesem Grund seinem Feldzug gegen Darth Krayt anschließen würde. miniatur|rechts|Muurs Wutausbruch gegen [[Cade Skywalker.]] Nachdem die neue Zweckgemeinschaft aus Celeste, Cades Freunden und Imperialen Rittern einen Plan ausgearbeitet hatten, der sogar Muurs Billigung fand, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Sith-Welt Had Abbadon. Dort griffen sie die dortige imperiale Basis an, wobei Celeste alle dort stationierten Soldaten in Rakghouls verwandelte und nur der kommandierende Darth Reave entkommen konnte. Obwohl Cade Skywalker das Entkommen des Sith missbilligte, da es nicht seinem Plan entsprach, machte ihm die Jedi-Meisterin klar, dass sein Plan ohnehin einiger Verbesserungen bedurft hätte. Unterdessen nutzte Cades Gruppe die Zeit des Wartens zum Ausruhen auf der Mynock, während die Imperialen Ritter Roan Fel über den Talisman in Kenntnis setzten. In der Nacht schlich sich Shado Vao in Celestes Gemächer, wo er durch Muur eine Vision erlebte, in der der Talisman sich vom Hals der 4000 Jahre alten Frau löste und anschließend ihn in Besitz nahm. Als Celeste den überraschten Twi'lek schließlich nach dem Grund seines Hierseins fragte, gestand er ein, während der Meditation von Muurs Geist gerufen worden zu sein. Allerdings gab er auf Nachfrage ebenfalls zu, Cade zu stoppen, sollte sein Freund zur Dunklen Seite fallen, woraufhin Celeste zu bedenken gab, dass es Skywalker keinesfalls nach Macht verlange und Shados Offenheit für den Einfluss Muurs ihm einiges über sich selbst sagen sollte. Wenig später suchte auch Cade selbst die Jedi-Meisterin auf, um sie dazu anzuhalten, Muurs anhaltende Gedankenspiele mit seinen Freunden zu beenden, da er sie sonst mitsamt dem Talisman in ein Schwarzes Loch werfen würde. Seine Respektlosigkeit gegenüber dem Sith-Lord brachte Karness Muur zu einem Wutausbruch, den Celeste jedoch einen Moment später wieder eindämmen konnte. Allerdings zeigte sie sich erneut beeindruckt über den jungen Skywalker und erklärte ihm anschließend, dass sie Muurs Gefängnis sei und gleichzeitig auch seine Gefangene. Entscheidungsschlacht miniatur|links|Celeste bedient sich Muurs Energie zum Angriff auf [[Darth Krayt.]] Tatsächlich lagen Celeste und Muur mit ihrer Einschätzung Darth Krayts richtig, da dieser sofort auf die Berichte Reaves, Maladis und Wyyrloks über Muur und den Talisman ansprach. Ausschlaggebend für seinen sofortigen Aufbruch nach Had Abbadon war jedoch ein Kommuniqué der von Karness Muur besessenen Celeste, wobei der Sith-Lord seine Erscheinung als Frau erklärte und Krayt einen gefesselten Cade Skywalker präsentierte. Da Muur um das Interesse Krayts an diesem wusste, drohte er mit der sofortigen Exekution Skywalkers, was den Herrscher der Einen Sith zu einer vorschnellen Reaktion provozierte. Erfreut über diesen Ausbruch teilte Muur Krayt mit, dass er ihn mit der Macht der Dunklen Seite heilen könne und er deshalb umgehend alleine nach Had Abbadon kommen solle. Als Krayt und seine Lords schließlich eintrafen, bot Muur dem Sith-Lord einen Handel an, bei dem er seinen Körper heilen und ihm helfen würde, die Galaxis zu unterwerfen. Der ehemalige Jedi ging bereitwillig auf das Angebot ein, woraufhin Muur mit der vermeintlichen Heilung seines Körpers begann. Als sich Cade jedoch aus seinen Fesseln befreite und das Signal zum Angriff auf Krayts Begleiter gab, übernahm wieder Celeste die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und begann zusammen mit den versteckten Imperialen und Jedi-Rittern die Sith zu attackieren. Anschließend forderte sie Darth Krayt zum Kampf, wobei sie auch ihre Rakghouls einsetzte, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Daraufhin versuchte Antares Draco jedoch wie von Imperator Fel befohlen, den Talisman an sich zu nehmen, weshalb ihn Celeste kurzerhand außer Gefecht setzte und Muur ihm erläuterte, dass es ihn nach einem Sith von Darth Krayts Maß verlange und er deshalb überhaupt zur Mitwirkung an dieser Scharade bereit war. Als Celeste und Krayt daraufhin erneut die Klingen kreuzten, gab Muur den Rakghouls den Befehl zum Angriff auf Skywalker und seine Freunde. Allerdings gelang es der Jedi-Meisterin erneut, die Kontrolle des Sith-Lords abzuschütteln und den Kampf auf eigene Faust fortzusetzen, obwohl es ihr ohne die Macht der Dunklen Seite sichtlich schwerer fiel, Krayt und Darth Maladi zu widerstehen. Trotz der Einflüsterungen Muurs und der Aufforderungen Darth Krayts, sich der Dunklen Seite hinzugeben, lehnte Celeste dies erneut ab, konnte aufgrund der Anstrengung den Geist des Sith in ihrem Körper nur noch unzureichend zurückhalten. Als Azlyn Rae schließlich einen Angriff auf Krayts ungeschützten Rücken ausführte und dessen Schulter durchbohrte, absorbierte die von Muur kontrollierte Celeste die Energie des Sith-Lords und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Krayt seinerseits in einen Sturm aus Macht-Blitzen zu hüllen, bevor sie ihn durch einen Macht-Stoß von einer hohen Klippe stieß. miniatur|rechts|Karness Muurs endgültiger Tod. Da Azlyn Rae ebenfalls mit voller Wucht von den Blitzen getroffen wurde, fiel sie schwerverletzt zu Boden, was Cade nach dem Verschwinden Krayts zu wütenden Vorwürfen gegenüber Celeste trieb. Diese gab ihm allerdings zu verstehen, dass Opfer gebracht werden müssen, um ein größeres Ziel zu erreichen, und Azlyn durchaus bereit war, sich selbst für das Wohl der Galaxis zu opfern. Auch sie selbst habe bereitwillig über Jahrtausende als Gefängnis für Karness Muur fungiert, obwohl sie nun zugeben musste, langsam die Kontrolle über dessen Geist zu verlieren, was der Geist des alten Sith amüsiert kommentierte. Erneut brachte sie gegenüber Cade ihre Bewunderung zum Ausdruck, dass er so leicht die Gratwanderung zwischen Heller und Dunkler Seite begehe, ohne auch nur leicht von dieser Macht in Versuchung geführt zu werden. Aus diesem Grund war sie zur Überzeugung gelangt, dass allein Cade Skywalker wisse, was zu tun sei, um die Bedrohung durch Muur und seinen Talisman zu beenden. Als ihr Körper von Cades Lichtschwert durchbohrt zu Boden gefallen war, zerfiel ihr Körper und die Jedi-Meisterin konnte schließlich in die Macht eingehen. Nach 4000 Jahren der Bindung an Celeste Morne machte sich der Talisman Muurs Willen gemäß auf den Weg zu seinem nächsten Wirt, Cade Skywalker, der den Talisman sich bereitwillig an seinem Arm befestigen ließ. Siegesgewiss freute sich Muur über seine neu erlangte Freiheit von Celeste und damit die Belohnung für seine Geduld. Als er sich seinen Plänen zur Herrschaft über die Galaxis hingeben wollte, fuhr ihm Cade Skywalker genervt über den Mund. Dabei stellte er erneut die Dummheit der Sith fest und ließ den alten Sith-Lord wissen, dass sein angeblich so perfekter Talisman einige durch die Macht wahrnehmbare Risse aufweise, woraufhin er das Artefakt kurzerhand und zum Schrecken Muurs mit der Bruchpunkt-Technik zerspringen ließ. Zusammen mit dem Talisman hatte er somit den Geist Karness Muurs nach Jahrtausenden ebenfalls ausgelöscht. Im Anschluss an den Kampf stellten Cade und seine Freunde fest, dass Azlyn noch lebte, aber umgehend medizinische Hilfe benötigte. Durch die Nutzung seiner Heiltechnik konnte Cade seine Jugendfreundin bis zur Ankunft auf Kiffex am Leben erhalten, wo er sie schließlich der Obhut seines Onkels und seiner Tante übergab. Obwohl Darth Krayt den Angriff und anschließenden Sturz von der Klippe überlebt hatte, wurde er während der Bergung von Darth Wyyrlok getötet, der den toten Körper daraufhin nach Coruscant zurückbrachte und erneut in der Stasis platzierte. Laut Wyyrlok sei manchmal der Tod des Träumers essentiell, um den Traum aufrechterhalten zu können. Die Forschungsaufzeichnungen Muurs wurden in den Sith-Forschungseinrichtungen auf Korriban archiviert und den dortigen Wissenschaftlern zur Verfügung gestellt.Legacy – Leviathan Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|links|Der [[Muur-Talisman.]] Obwohl Karness Muur zu den rebellierenden Jedi und besten Lichtschwertkämpfern des Zweiten Großen Schismas gehörte, war er keinesfalls ein ungestümer Verfechter des übereilten Handelns. Im Gegenteil bewies Muur wiederholt seine Besonnenheit und Geduld, die er vor allem für seine Forschungen mit Sith-Alchemie nutzte und so große Errungenschaften entwickeln konnte. Doch nach der Niederlage gegen die Jedi, dem Exil aus der Republik und schließlich der Unterwerfung der Sith-Spezies auf Korriban, widmete sich Muur seinen eigenen Zukunftsplänen und vermied weitere Einmischungen in die Machtspiele seiner Kameraden. Muur sann auf Rache an der Galaxis und arbeitete darauf hin, nicht zuletzt durch seine Rakghoul-Seuche Zerstörung und Chaos in der Galaxis zu verbreiten und sich schließlich zum Herrscher aufzuschwingen. Allerdings musste sich der Sith-Lord mit dem Gedanken auseinandersetzen, dass seine eigene Lebenszeit dafür nicht ausreichen würde, weshalb er nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, ewiges Leben zu erlangen. Am Ende seiner Forschungen stand schließlich die Erschaffung des Muur-Talismans, den er für den Rest seines körperlichen Lebens bei sich trug und der nach seinem Tod als Gefäß für seinen Geist fungierte. Seiner Herkunft entsprechend war der Talisman zur eigenständigen Bewegung in der Lage und konnte so von einem Träger zum nächsten wandern, bis er schließlich in der Unterstadt von Taris verschüttet wurde. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt gelang Muur die Weiterentwicklung des archaischen Lichtschwerts, wobei er die externe Energiezelle komprimieren und im gebogenen Griff seiner neuen Waffe platzieren konnte.Antworten der Verantwortlichen im Message Board von Dark Horse Comics miniatur|rechts|Vaders möglicher Triumph über [[Palpatine.]] Mit der Bergung durch Pulsipher und schließlich der Inbesitznahme von Celeste Mornes Körper sah Muur seine erste wirkliche Chance auf die Verwirklichung seiner Pläne gekommen. Indem er die tausenden Rekruten der Mandalorianer in Rakghouls verwandelte, die kurz darauf nach Alderaan eingeschifft werden sollten, sollte seine Invasion der Galaxis beginnen. Doch der Sith hatte nicht mit der Stärke Mornes und den Überzeugungskräften Zayne Carricks gerechnet, die ihn schließlich zusammen mit der jungen Frau in den Stasis-Kerker seines früheren Erzfeindes Dreypa für fast 4000 Jahre einsperrten. Nach der Öffnung der Jebble-Truhe hatte Muur schnell die in der Galaxis herrschende Dunkle Seite erspürt und versuchte nun Celeste von ihrer ausweglosen Situation zu überzeugen. Doch abermals erwies sich der Wille der Jedi-Meisterin als zu stark, sodass sie Muurs Kräfte nutzen konnte, ohne selbst vom Geist des Sith-Lords unterworfen zu werden. Obwohl Darth Vader in Muurs Augen eine formidable Hülle für seinen Verstand gewesen wäre, konnte auch Palpatines Schüler seiner Macht widerstehen und lehnte die Unterwerfung unter einen anderen Meister ab. In der Folgezeit trugen die gegenseitig Gefangenen Gefechte um die Vorherrschaft über den Körper Celestes aus, den die Jedi jedoch immer wieder für sich entscheiden konnte. Wiederholte Tiraden über den Missbrauch seiner Macht und die Unwürdigkeit der Trägerin seines Talismans kümmerten Celeste Morne mit der Zeit immer weniger. miniatur|links|Muurs Kräfte entfesseln einen [[Macht-Sturm.]] Die Begegnung mit Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa stellten für Karness Muur ebenfalls großartige Gelegenheiten für die Verwirklichung seiner Pläne dar, die er fast bildlich vor sich sehen konnte. Doch der Sith-Lord hatte Celeste unterschätzt und wurde erneut in die Quarantäne gezwungen, die die Jedi für weitere 130 Jahre aufrecht erhalten konnte. Die Übernahme des Sternzerstörers Iron Sun bereitete Muur kurzweiliges Vergnügen, da er den hungernden Rakghouls beim Zerfleischen und Verspeisen der überlebenden Crewmitglieder und später einander beobachten konnte. Immer wieder hatte er der Jedi-Meisterin vorgehalten, dass sie im Endeffekt nicht stark genug für ihn war und früher oder später die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Auch erklärte er ihr den Grund seiner scheinbar unendlichen Geduld im Warten auf eine Gelegenheit zur Übernahme eines geeigneten und mächtigen Wirtes. Sowohl er als auch die Jedi-Meisterin merkten mit der Zeit, dass Muur Recht hatte und Celeste nicht viel länger die Kontrolle behalten könnte. Als schließlich Cade hatte Muur den perfekten Aspiranten für einen neuen Wirtskörper gefunden, weshalb er bereitwillig an der Falle für Darth Krayt mitarbeitete, obwohl die unverschämte Art Skywalkers Muur zur Weißglut brachte. Vorsorglich entwickelte er mögliche Vorgehensweisen für den Ausgang des Kampfes, wobei sowohl einen potenziell geheilten Krayt als auch den überaus talentierten Skywalker als Möglichkeiten einplante. Bei der Auseinandersetzung mit Darth Krayt konnte Muur seine Energien durch Celeste Mornes Körper kanalisieren und nach Jahrtausenden der Untätigkeit erneut die Kräfte der Dunklen Seite anwenden. So versuchte er zunächst, Krayt mittels der Dunklen Heilung – einer seit langer Zeit vergessenen Sith-Technik – von seinen Altersgebrechen und den Yuuzhan Vong-Samen zu befreien. Als er jedoch während des Lichtschwertkampfes den Tod des anderen Sith beschlossen hatte, absorbierte er die Kraft von dessen Macht-Blitzen und entfesselte einen verheerenden Macht-Sturm. Allerdings übersah der Sith-Lord im Endeffekt, dass Celeste und Cade mit dieser Vorgehensweise gerechnet hatten und tappte in seinem Streben nach Herrschaft in dieselbe Falle wie Krayt. Im Moment des Triumphes nach Celeste Mornes Tod und der Übernahme Cade Skywalkers zerstörte letzterer den Talisman und somit Karness Muurs Geist mit ihm. Die Erschaffung von Monstern miniatur|rechts|Muur und ein [[Leviathan (Bestie)|Leviathan auf Corbos.]] Noch vor der endgültigen Niederlage gegen die Jedi zeichnete Muur für die Erschaffung der galaxisweit gefürchteten Leviathane auf Corbos verantwortlich, die über Jahrtausende unzählige Opfer forderten. Einige dieser Bestien lebte mehr als 7000 Jahre nach ihrer ursprünglichen Erschaffung auf Corbos, wo sie für die Auslöschung großer Teile der einheimischen Bevölkerung verantwortlich war. Leviathane waren von ihren Sith-Schöpfern mit der Fähigkeit ausgestattet worden, die Lebensenergie ihrer Opfer in kristallähnlichen Blasen auf ihrem Rücken zu speichern. Die beiden ausgewachsenen Bestien auf Corbos konnten zusammen mit ihrem Nest voller Jungen schließlich von Kyp Durron, Kirana Ti, Streen und Dorsk 82 vernichtet werden,Jedi Academy – Leviathan jedoch befanden sich Aufzeichnungen zur Erschaffung dieser Kreaturen im Grabmal Darth Andeddus, die kurz vor der Schlacht von Had Abbadon von Darth Wyyrlok III. geborgen''Legacy'' – Sith vs Sith und an die Sith-Forschungseinrichtungen auf Korriban überstellt wurden. Kurz nach Darth Krayts Tod hatte Wissenschaftler Vul Isen seine Experimente mit diesen Daten beendet und einen Meer-Leviathan erschaffen, den er für den Genozid an den Mon Calamari einsetzte und der nur von Treis Sinde mithilfe der Teufelskraken des Planeten getötet werden konnte. Während seiner Forschungen auf Korriban entwickelte Karness Muur mittels Sith-Alchemie mit dem Rakghoul eine weitere Kreatur, die sich komplett seinem Willen unterwarf. Allerdings ging er diesmal nicht so vor wie bei den Leviathanen, sondern entwickelte die später als Rakghoul-Seuche bekannte Krankheit, die die meisten humanoiden Spezies in willenlose Mutanten verwandeln konnte. Allerdings war der Sith-Lord nicht in der Lage, die Immunität von Machtbenutzern gegenüber der Seuche zu überwinden, weshalb er eine zweite Infektionsart auf mikroskopischer Ebene hinzufügte, die bei Verletzungen durch einen Rakghoul an das Opfer übertragen wurde und somit auch Jedi oder andere Sith befallen konnte. Doch wenn die Bestien nicht von seinem Verstand oder dem Wirt seines Talismans kontrolliert wurden, waren die Rakghouls nicht in der Lage, Technologien zu benutzen und griffen alle Lebewesen in ihrer Umgebung an. Den hirnlosen Monstern fielen in der Unterstadt von Taris lange Zeit tausende Einwohner zum Opfer.Legacy Era Campaign GuideJedi Academy Training ManualR2-D2s Datenbank Nr. 72 Hinter den Kulissen *Die Figur des Karness Muur wurde ebenso wie sein Talisman und die Jedi-Meisterin Celeste Morne von den Autoren Randy Stradley, John Ostrander und John Jackson Miller speziell für die Crossover-Geschichte Vector erfunden. Den Talisman entwarf Zeichner Doug Wheatley, für das Design der beiden Charaktere war hauptsächlich Jan Duursema verantwortlich, die Celeste als „schlafende Schönheit“ und Muur als „miesen Sith-Lord-Drecksack“ konzipierte.Interview (Teil 1) mit den Autoren und Zeichnern auf ComicBookRessources.com *John Ostrander äußerte sich in einem Interview zum Bösewicht-Potenzial des Sith-Lords, den er dabei als sehr smart, mächtig und äußerst gefährlich bezeichnete. Da zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Reihe noch nicht abgeschlossen war, gab Ostrander zu bedenken, dass Muurs mögliches Überleben und das Besetzen einer Person mit schwächerem Geist als Celeste große Auswirkungen auf die Legacy-Ära haben könnte, da er möglicherweise um ein Vielfaches stärker sei als die Sith aus Darth Krayts Orden.Interview mit John Ostrander auf ComicBookRessources.com *Die Verbindung Karness Muurs mit der Rakghoul-Seuche aus dem Spiel war eine Idee Jan Duursemas, die anschließend begeistert von John Jackson Miller elaboriert wurde, da sie jedem Spieler bekannt war, ihr Ursprung allerdings bislang im Dunkeln lag. So lag es für Miller auf der Hand, dass ein Sith-Artefakt damit in Verbindung stand, was ebenfalls perfekt zu den Hauptaufgaben des handlungsbestimmenden Jedi-Geheimbunds der KotOR-Reihe passte. Durch die Hintergrundgeschichte Muurs, die später im Legacy-Teil von Vector präsentiert wurde, wurde ein weiterer Bogen zur Entstehung der Rakghouls durch Sith-Alchemie geschlagen, ebenso wie den bereits aus Jedi Academy – Leviathan bekannten Leviathanen. miniatur|rechts|Lässt sich vom Aussehen auf die Spezies schließen? *In den Foren von Dark Horse Comics wurde die Frage diskutiert, warum Karness Muur in den Visionen ein eher modernes, gebogenes Lichtschwert besaß, was der um 7000 VSY angesiedelten Hintergrundgeschichte und Darstellung im Legacy-Teil widersprach. Randy Stradley gab daraufhin zu bedenken, dass Visionen nicht immer die Wahrheit zeigen müssen, sondern stark von der Interpretation der Empfänger abhängig sind. Jan Duursema fügte hinzu, dass Muur (ebenso wie sein Kamerad Ajunta Pall) in seiner nicht zuletzt durch den Talisman verlängerten Lebenszeit mehr als ein Lichtschwert konstruiert haben könnte, obwohl das Wissen um die Technologie anscheinend in der Kultur des Sith-Imperiums bis nach 5000 VSY verloren ging. John Jackson Miller wies ergänzend darauf hin, dass in seinen eBooks Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith und dem Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Roman Omen eine große Menge an Lichtschwertern vorkommen, die nicht an Kabel gebunden sind, und dass es offensichtlich verschiedene Möglichkeiten gibt, an solche Waffen zu gelangen. *In den monatlichen Comic-Magazinen von Panini wurde in den Ausgaben 72 und 73 in R2-D2s Datenbank näher über die Charaktere von Vector berichtet, wobei vor allem der Beitrag über Karness Muur für Verwirrung sorgte. Hierin gab der Verlag detaillierte Daten über den Sith-Lord bekannt, so etwa eine Körpergröße von 1,90 Metern und seine Spezies wurde als Mensch bestimmt. Da allerdings in keiner der sonstigen Veröffentlichungen, in denen der Charakter behandelt wurde, eine Spezies festgelegt worden war, wurde von der Jedipedia eine Anfrage an Panini gestellt, um die Herkunft und Korrektheit dieser Informationen zu erfahren. Da allerdings eine Antwort ausblieb, wurde zusammen mit den Kollegen der Wookieepedia direkt bei John Jackson Miller und später auch öffentlich im Forum von Dark Horse erneut nachgefragt. Miller antwortete umgehend damit, dass diese Informationen nicht von den beteiligten Personen weder bei Dark Horse noch bei Wizards of the Coast stammten. Entsprechend dieser Antwort werden die von Panini gedruckten Informationen zur Spezies hier als nicht kanonisch behandelt. Spekulationen zu Muurs Herkunft in den Foren von Dark Horse und TheForce.Net nehmen eine mögliche Verwandtschaft zu den Sephi von Thustra aus dem Comic Yoda an, was unter anderem auf Muurs hohe Stirn, Spitzbart und spitzen Ohren zurückzuführen ist.Anfrage und Antwort von John Jackson Miller im Message Board von Dark Horse Comics Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Vector *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Wiedergutmachung * *''Dark Times'' – Vector *''Rebellion'' – Vector *''Jedi Academy – Leviathan'' *''Legacy'' – Vector *''Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''R2-D2s Datenbank'' (Nr. 72 und 73) *''Technical Headquarters'' (Nr. 72) *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Das Buch der Sith: Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Legends en:Karness Muur es:Karness Muur hu:Karness Muur pt:Karness Muur ru:Карнесс Муур